Untitled Suggestions Welcomed
by Scooty Scoot The Third
Summary: an "AU" code Lyoko fanfic. Ulrick is a layed back kid who doesn't care about things like school, who meets a new girl in school named Aelita. Ulrick discovers somethings about Aelita and himself he never knew, or thought possible. suck at summarys read R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ulrick (yes i know i spelled his name wrong) doesn't care about school. he hates it (don;t we all) and he hate everything in the world. that is, until he meets a new girl at school, Aelita. Aelita and Ulrich become friends and Ulrick's aditude changes for the better. Later Ulrick finds out some interesting things about Aelita that sends his life spiraling out of control. No yaoi, slash, yuri, or hentai. Sorry IchigoNekoKun, maybe some other story. I will try to update by Halloween. Enjoy! Review! Flames will be read, but ignored.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ulrick. Ulrick. Ulrick!!" Ulrick's mother called from the downstairs kitchen. "Are you up yet?" After Mrs. Stern asked that, you could hear a slight groan from Ulrick's bedroom upstairs.

"Does that answer your question, mom?" Yumi, Ulrick's older sister, asked sarcastically. Mrs. Stern shot Yumi an irritated look causing Yumi to go back to her breakfast in front of her.

"He's going to be late to school again," Ulrick's mother moaned.

"Is there ever a day when he isn't late to school?" Yumi joked again. In return to this joke, Yumi got another look from her mother. Only this was a look that could kill.

"Speaking of school," Mrs. Stern said trying to change the subject, "doesn't school start it a little bit. I know _you_ don't want to be late."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yumi said while rolling her eyes. Yumi looked at her watch. It read 7:25; school started at 7:40. Living a mere five minute walk away from the school had its perks, and this was a big one.

Yumi got up from her seat at the kitchen table and walked over to her mother and gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Yumi then did the same to her father and walked out the back door to school.

"We need to find some way to wake Ulrick up on time for school. It has become a really bad habit, David." Mrs. Stern said, concerned for their son.

"Yeah, if he keeps this up then Ulrick might get suspended or maybe even worse," David sighed, "What do you think it is that is causing not only the sleeping problem, but is also getting poor grades in school too? I have no idea what may be causing it, Joan."

"I don't know either David. Do you think it might just be a phase he is going through?" Joan wondered.

"A phase?"

"Yeah, he is fourteen after all. You remember what it was like when you were his age."

"You're right. It may just be a phase. Let's hope it's just a phase."

Joan looked up at the clock, 7:33. At that same moment, Ulrick came running down the stairs to the kitchen. He ran past his parents and headed straight to the back door.

"Hi mom, bye mom," Ulrick said before running out the back door.

"Did you see that, David!" Mrs. Stern exclaimed.

"See what?"

"Well, for starters, he was wearing the clothes he wore yesterday when he was hiking. He also just zoomed in through here, not even stopping to get anything to eat. He'll be hungry all day until lunch."

"Like you just said, honey, he is fourteen."

"Come on David, this is very serious. Ulrick has done this every school day since school began in September three months ago. If he does keep this up, he will be suspended or expelled."

"I know, but what can we do?"

"I don't know. I just hope that he gets his act together before it is too late."

"I hope he gets his act together too, but unless a miracle happens, nothing will change, and he will stay the same."

"Oh, God please help my son to get his act together

before it is too late." Mrs. Stern pleaded.

"Amen," Mr. Stern chuckled.

Ulrick raced towards school. He knew that if he was late one more time, he would get a detention. That was the last thing that he wanted; that, and for his parents to get mad at him.

Ulrick looked at his watch: 7:38. Ulrick turned the street corner to find Jacksonville Middle School. He liked to call it the "Torture Chamber."

School really wasn't Ulrick's thing. He always found it tough, but then again, he never tried.

Ulrick raced down the pathway towards school. He ran straight through the front doors and straight to his locker. He had preset it the day before so he would only need to put in the last number to open it.

Ulrick opened his locker, reached in, and grabbed his binder and his books for class.

He slammed his locker shut and ran towards homeroom. Ulrick looked at his watch: 7:39. He only had one minute left.

He turned into the hallway where his homeroom was. He could see it: room number 201. Ulrick ran down the hall and turned into his room. As he did this, the homeroom bell rang.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we Mr. Stern?" Mr. Belpois, Ulrick's homeroom teacher, asked.

"Sorry Mr. Belpois," Ulrick said.

"It's okay Ulrick. Take your seat and get ready for class," Mr. Belpois commanded.

"Yes, Mr. Belpois," Ulrick said. Ulrick walked around the room to his desk.

Mr. Belpois had his deskd set up in a "U" so he could see what all his students were dong. The tips of the "U" were at the front of the classroom.

Ulrick took his place at the front right point of the "U" next to his best friend, Jeremy Dunbar.

"Hey Jeremy," Ulrick greeted.

"Hey Ulrick, did you do last night's homework?" Jeremy asked Ulrick.

"There was homework?"

"You know, the English worksheet that Mr. Belpois assigned to us last night," Jeremy reminded Ulrick of the previous night's homework.

"Crap!" Ulrick exclaimed.

"I kind of figured you would forget to do. Quick, copy my answers," Jeremy and Ulrick both took out the past night's homework.

Ulrick then began to copy Jeremy's answers. "Thanks a lot Jeremy," Ulrick thanked.

"No problem," Jeremy replied.

"Okay class, pass in your homework from last night," Mr. Belpois said, "and take out a pencil too."

Ulrick leaned down to get a pencil from the pencil pouch. Opening his binder, he found that there was nothing in his pencil pouch: not one pencil.

"Uh, Jeremy," Ulrick stuttered.

"Here," Jeremy said as he sat an extra pencil on Ulrick's desk before he even had to ask, "You are so predictable."

"Gee, thanks," Ulrick sighed. Ulrick picked up his pencil and got ready for the rest of Mr. Belpois's instructions.

"Okay class, we are going to be learning about sentence fragments, colons, and semi-colons for the next week or two,"

Mr. Belpois stated, "Now does anyone know anything about sentence fragments, colons, or semi-colons?"

Mr. Belpois turned around to face the chalk board and made a chart: Three columns, one for sentence fragments, one for colons, and one for semi-colons.

Mr. Belpois turned around to find that none of his students had raised their hands to add something to the chart. "Okay class, if no one wants to raise their hands then I am just going to assume that you all know everything about sentence fragments, colons, and semi-colons, and in that case, there will be a pop quiz on them right now."

As Mr. Belpois finished three students raised their hands in an attempt to avoid the pop quiz. "Yes Ally, what do you know about sentence fragments, colons, and semi-colons?" Mr. Belpois asked.

"I know that sentence fragments are incomplete sentences; colons are used in telling time; and semi-colons are used to connect two related sentences," Ally stated.

"Yes, those facts are correct," Mr. Belpois acknowledged. Mr. Belpois turned around to write Ally's facts in the correct columns. "What about you Annie?" Mr. Belpois asked still facing the chalk board.

"Well, I know that colons come before a list of objects or things," Annie stated.

"Yes, those are correct also," Mr. Belpois said as he wrote Annie's fact on the chalk board. "What about you William?"

"Oh, well, Annie and Ally took my facts," William said.

"Okay, well, I guess those are enough facts about sentence fragments, colons, and semi-colons for there not to be a pop quiz," Mr. Belpois joked, "but does anyone else have any more facts for me to put into the three columns? Ulrick, give me a fact about sentence fragments, colons, or semi-colons."

"What!" Ulrick said as he was startled from his daydreams.

"Give me a fact about sentence fragments, colons, or semi-colons," Mr. Belpois said a little louder.

"Um," Ulrick sighed, not being able to think of anything about sentence fragments, colons, or semi-colons, "I can't think of anything, Mr. Belpois, but doesn't a sentence have a subject and a predicate, and a sentence fragment is missing one of those?" Ulrick said, not sure if what he had said was true.

"Yes, Ulrick. That is correct. A sentence fragment is missing a subject or a predicate," Mr. Belpois praised Ulrick for saying a correct fact. Mr. Belpois turned around and wrote Ulrick's fact in the sentence fragment column on the chalk board.

"How do you know that, Ulrich?" Jeremy whispered to Ulrich.

"I learned from my sister. Don't you remember that she had Mr. Belpois two years ago when she was in seventh grade. I constantly helped her study, and I guess I remember it from then," Ulrich reminded Jeremy.

"You are so lucky Yumi had Mr. Belpois and you learned this stuff. Mr Belpois might as well be saying this stuff in German," Jeremy moaned.

"Sie sind nicht nehmen an, es zu verstehen," Mr. Belpois remarked.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"It's German for you are not suppose to understand," Mr. Belpois told Jeremy.

"Okay," Jeremy said a little confused.

"I said that because you are just learning this. I am not expecting you to be an expert on this stuff. That is why you are in school, to learn." Mr. Belpois said to Jeremy trying to make him feel a little bit better.

"Yes, Mr. Belpois," Jeremy said.

"Anyway, yes Ulrich, your sister having me is quite an advantage, and I hope you will use it. If you have questions, ask Yumi. She was top of my class in seventh grade," Mr. Belpois said trying to convince Ulrich to get help from someone other than a teacher.

"I will Mr. Belpois," Ulrich confirmed.

Mr. Belpois got back to teaching his lesson. Ulrich wasn't paying attention. He went back to his daydreaming. After about five minutes of Mr. Belpois's lesson there was a knock on his door. Mr. Belpois walked over and greeted the guest.

"Well hello, Mr. Morales, what brings you to our humble classroom this fine morning?" Mr. Belpois asked Principal Morales.

"I have a new student here, and I am going to put her in your homeroom, Mr. Belpois," Principal Morales answered.

"Okay, Principle Morales, and what is her name," Mr. Belpois asked.

"Her name is Aelita Stones," Principle Morales replied. As he said this, he signaled for Aelita to enter the room.

Aelita was about five feet two inches, just like Ulrich, and had pink hair. She had beautiful blue eyes and had each of her ears pieced twice.

"Class, this is Aelita Stones. I will let her talk a little about herself. So Aelita, where are you from?" Mr. Belpois

asked curiously.

"New York," Aelita said shyly.

"Wow!" Mr. Belpois said in surprise. "Wow" was right; moving from New York to Maryland was a very big change. "Well, have you had a tour of the school Aelita, or am I suppose to assign someone to give you a tour?"

"Principle Morales said that you would assign me someone to give me a tour of the school," Aelita told Mr. Belpois.

"Okay. Who would like to take Aelita on a tour of the school?" Mr. Belpois asked his class.

"Ulrich's hand was the first hand to shoot up. "I will take Aelita on the tour Mr. Belpois," Ulrich pleaded.

"Okay Ulrich. Aelita this is Ulrich Stern, and he will be your tour guide today," Mr. Belpois told Aelita.

"Hello Ulrich, nice to meet you."

"Hello Aelita, nice to meet you too."

"Okay Ulrich. I would like for you to show Aelita where her classes are, and then you can show her the rest of the school." Mr. Belpois told Ulrich.

"Yes, Mr. Belpois. Okay, now let's get started on that tour," Ulrich said. Ulrich was only doing this for one reason; he would get to miss the rest of English and maybe even a little bit of Science. That was a good enough reason for him to show some girl around school.

Ulrick thought Aelita was just a normal girl; boy, was he wrong. Little did he know that she would help him to discover something he thought was impossible.

8


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hello everybody. i am sorry it took me so long to update, but hey i'm 14 and well i am lazy. i can promise that i will update before Christmas. i am sorry that this chapter is so short but hey i needed to leave you with a cliff hanger even if it is a weak one. but i digress, please review and i try not to flame, i have low self esteam and none of you want to be responcible for my suicide. although i know a few people who wouldn't give a DAMN (pardon my french (what do they mean when they say 'pardon my french (does that me the french curse a lot?))) if i killed myself. you all know who you are (every kid in the Manheim Township School District), but again i digress read and if you have any critique please word it nicely. Again i appologize for such a short chapter, the next one will hopefully be longer.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Like I said Ulrich, show Aelita her classes then show her the rest of the school. She maybe in the same classes as you, but she needs to know the whole school," Mr. Belpois reminded Ulrich.

"Don't you worry Mr. Belpis," Ulrich said trying to get out of class as soon as possible, "I'll show Aeyeta all of the school and her classes."

"My name is Aelita, not Aeyeta," Aelita corrected.

"Whatever," Ulrick said, not really caring about the new girl's name.

"Be nice to Aelita too, Ulrick. Got it?" Mr. Belpois asked.

"Yes, Mr. Belpois," Ulrick sighed. Ulrick motioned for the new girl to follow him. Aelita followed Ulrick out the door, ready to start the tour.

"Thank you for giving me a tour of you school, it's kind of hard being the new girl," Aelita thanked, "You must be a really nice gut."

Ulrich had had enough. "Don't go around school saying that I am doing this to be _kind _or _friendly_. I am just doing this to get out of that boring English class," Ulrick snapped at the new girl. They turned a corner down a long hallway, "This is the hallway that leads to the gym," Ulrick muttered, still angry at the new girl's accusation, "if you go straight down on the right you will see two doors; one for the girls' locker room and one for the boys' locker room."

"Okay," Aelita said trying to get back on her tour guide's good side.

They turned around and took a turn on to a shorter hallway, "This is the Tech Ed. hallway," Ulrick stated. They took a stair case up to the second floor. "If you take a right at the top of this stair case and go down the hall you will find the FCS room. FCS is taught by Mrs. Skee."

"Is she a nice teacher?" Aelita inquired.

"If you do your work and do well she is nice."

"So, she isn't nice to you?"

"Yep, she really hates me," Ulrick stated bluntly.

"What did you do to tick her off?"

"I failed some tests."

"How many is _some_?" Aelita asked.

"Twenty-four," You could see how Aelita's mouth dropped open in surprise. _How can someone fail twenty-four tests and not get kicked out of school?_ Aelita thought to herself.

"How could you fail twenty-four tests and not get kicked out of school?" Aelita finally asked.

"I am saved by my A+ in Art and in Music," Ulrich replied, "I am in a band called 0Gs and I am a pretty good artist." Aelita and Ulrick took a left down the hallway. "Down this hall is Mr. Mast. I think he is the Spanish teacher for you."

"Yes he is."

"He is a really nice teacher."

"You take Spanish?"

"Si."

"A ti te gustan hablar espanol?"

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind." They took another left down the next hallway.

"If you go straight down this hallway then you will find the library. If you take a right then you will come to the reading pod. And if you take a left you will come to the math pod."

"What are the math and reading pods?" Aelita asked confused.

"Those are like a separate wing where all the math and reading teachers are. The math teachers are Mrs. Resh, Mr. Campello, and Miss Caldwell. The reading teachers are Mrs. Engle, Mr. Smith, and Mrs. Ohi."

"Okay those are all, but one of my classes."

"What class haven't I done?"

"Um," Aelita took out her schedual, "Science class with Mr. Burgress."

"It's pronounced Mr. Burgess," Ulrick corrected her.

"Is he-" Aelita was cut off.

"A nice teacher. Yes he is. He is probably the only teacher in this building that doesn't think I should be expelled or put into military school."

"Sounds like a really nice guy. I can't wait to meet him."

"He is a really nice guy and you will meet him right now. I think he doesn't have a class this period, so maybe he would talk to you about what you missed."

"What did I miss so far?"

"You're asking me!"

"Good point."

3

* * *

Well what did you think. remember, i have low self esteam. please please please please review!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. This is chapter 3. Yeah!!!!!!!!!!! i have finally updated. i hope you enjoy it. CREAMCAKES! oops, sorry about that. had a little spasing moments. As usaual read and review

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ulrick sat in bed recalling the day's events in his head. School was oddly fun. He met a new girl, Aelita, who was kind of cute and funny. _WO, wait a minute did I just call the new girl cute? _Ulrick thought to himself.

Ulrick sat up in his unmade bed. He turned to look at the pie of unfinished homework on his desk. He sighed and got up. Ulrick walked over and sat don at his desk; looking down he groaned at the sight. _Great! Math, English, and Science homework._

Ulrick looked down at his math homework: Pathagorem Therom.

He looked down at the sheet. If a is five and b is three, then what is c? _Who though of putting the alphabet in math? I'd like to meet the guy-_

Ulrick was cut off in mid-thought by his mother coming into his room. "Ulrick, your dad and I are going out to dinner with Yumi. Are you sure you don't want to go out with us?"

"Yes mom, I have homework to do," Ulrick said looking at the pile of papers on is desk.

"Okay honey," Mrs. Stern leaned down and gave Ulrick a kiss on the forehead, "It's six o'clock, we'll be home around seven thirty."

"Okay mom, love you." With those last four words Mrs. Stern walked downstairs and left with her daughter and husband.

"Finally, some time to relax," Ulrick said as he got and walked over to his bed. He lay down and thought about what had happened earlier that day.

_Flashback_

Ulrick and Aelita were on their way down to Mr. Burgess's science class on the first floor. On their way there the bell had rung to go to the next class. "Should we go back to Mr. Belpois or something?" Aelita asked a little afraid that she might get in trouble for being late to her next class.

"No, Mr. Burgess can write us a pass so we won't get in trouble for being late," Ulrick replied.

"Okay." Ulrick and Aelita arrived after the bell for second period to begin. Fortunately, Mr. Burgess's class was in Ms. Wieman's class helping to teach the seventh graders. Mr. Burgess was in his room grading some tests from yesterday.

"Hello Ulrick, how are you?" Mr. Burgess asked as Ulrick and Aelita walked into his room.

"I'm fine Mr. Burgess."

"Who is this young lady?" Mr. Burgess said motioning towards Aelita.

"This is Aelita, she's a new student," Ulrick explained.

"Oh, how nice to meet you," Mr. Burgess said shaking Aelita's hand.

"Hello. So, Ulrick tells me that I missed a few things."

"Nothing we can't get you caught up on later."

"Okay," Aelita said smiling. Aelita looked over to Ulrick giving him a look as to trying to say, _you were right, he is nice_.

"Shouldn't you two be going to second period."

"Yeah Mr. Burgess. Could you write us a pass?"

"Sure," Mr. Burgess said. He grabbed his pad of passes and started looking for a pen. "Do any of you have a pen?"

"I do," Aelita said taking a pen out of her back pocket and handing it to Mr. Burgess.

"Thanks Aelita." Mr. Burgess wrote them a pass and they left for second period reading.

"Where did you get the pen?" Ulrick asked. He knew Aelita didn't have anything at the beginning of the tour.

Aelita thought for a moment, "I had it."

"You didn't have at the beginning of the tour. Did you find it on the floor in the hallway?"

"Um, yeah, I, uh, found it in the hallway," Aelita said stumbling over the words.

"So where did your family move into?" Ulrick asked.

"626 Eden road."

"I live in 638 Eden road. So I guess that means you and I are neighbors."

"Yes I guess so."

_End of Flashback_

Ulrick sat up in his bed to look out the window. He got up and opened his window. Ulrick crawled out of the window onto the roof from the floor below. He walked on the roof to sit on the highest point of the house.

Ulrick always came out here to think. It was his sanctuary. Ulrick looked down the street to 626. One set of lights were on. _Aelita must be home alone or something._ Ulrick thought, _Why do I keep thinking about her? _

Ulrick sat laid down and stared up at the starry sky. As Ulrick thought the phone began to ring. _Guess I better get that. _

Ulrick walked back over to the window and crawled in. He picked up the phone. "Hello," Ulrick said.

"Hi Ulrick," A voice said.

"Who is this?" Ulrick asked.

"It's Aelita."

"Hey Aelita. How did you get my phone number?" Ulrick asked a little suspicious.

"I found it in the school directory."

"Oh, yeah."

"Anyway, I was calling to ask you if you had the English homework."

"Yeah," Ulrick said walking over to his desk, "its page 26 in the English text book."

There was a loud crash on Aelita's side of the phone. "Aelita, are you okay," Ulrick asked. Nothing.. "Aelita. Aelita? Aelita!" Still nothing.

Then, on Aelita's side of the line, there was a blood curdling scream. "Aelita!" Ulrick screamed. He dropped the phone and ran outside towards Aelita's house, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

HAHAHAHA i laugh at you for thinking i wouldn;t leave you with a cliff hanger! will Aelita be okay? will ulrick save her in time? will i update before the new year? find out in the next chapter of Untitled (Suggestions Welcomed). Seriously someone suggest a title already. you know what i will give a speacial prize to the person that gives me the best title. CONTESTS WOO-HOO! Just leave it as a review. i will have this compitition until my story is complete. in other words for a few months. i don't care if it's sill or serious i just need a title. GOODBYE ALL!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. everyone's least favorite person is back with another chapter of "Untitled (Suggestions Welcomed)." Seriously i need a title some one help!!!! i would like for people to request story ideas and other ideas for this and other storys. just leave a review PLEASE!!!!!!!! and remember the three "R"s read, reaview, and respond.

**Chapter 4**

Ulrick ran down the street towards Aelita's house. _Aelita please be okay._ Ulrick pleaded in his mind.

He ran past the few houses that separated his and Aelita's house. Then he saw it, Aelita's home. It looked just like it did while he was on the roof of his house; one light on.

He walked up the walkway to the door trying to be cautious. As he walked up the walkway he went past a window. In the window he saw something he couldn't believe.

There, in the window, was a girl that looked like Aelita in a blue outfit. It had blue leggings and a light blue short skirt. But the girl wasn't alone, there were some sort of monsters there attacking her. They were only about two feet tall with what looked to be a small laser for an eye.

Ulrick, as if by instinct, ran to the front and went in. "Aelita! What the heck is going on here?"

"Ulrick!" Aelita gasped, "What are you doing here?" Aelita asked as she dodged a few monsters.

"On the phone I heard a crash. Then you screamed."

"Run away Ulrick!" Aelita screamed as the monsters noticed he was there. A monster jumped at Ulrick and Aelita ran over a kicked the monster.

"I'm not leaving until you explain all this to me."

"I'll explain it later, just leave befo-" Aelita was cut off by a sudden tightness in her chest. There was a gigantic mutant snake wrapping around Aelita.

"Ulrick, run!" Aelita gasped.

"No, not until I know what's going on," Ulrick demanded. He ran over to a broken chair and grabbed a sharp piece of wood. "Let's hope I don't miss."

Ulrick took aim and threw the piece of wood at the mutant snake. It hit the snake and went through it. The snake screamed in pain and disappeared, leaving an unconscious Aelita on the ground.

"Aelita," Ulrick screamed. He ran over to her and knelt down. The smaller monsters started to walk over to him and Aelita. Ulrick stood up and said, "Don't you things come any closer." The monsters didn't listen.

The monsters jumped on Ulrick in an attempted to kill him. Then everything went black.

There was a white beam of light and all the monsters were gone. In their place was a weird looking object. It looked like a PSP.

Ulrick reached out and took this unknown object. He suddenly had an instinct take over. He held the PSP object out with his right hand and slapped down on the top with his left. "Fire!" Ulrick exclaimed.

There was a sudden white light and Ulrick wasn't in his normal clothing. He was now wearing a red suit that had flames on it. He noticed he was wearing red combat boots. "What the heck?" Ulrick questioned.

Ulrick had no time to think. A large amount of monsters were about to attack. Let's see what I can do. Ulrick ran, with super speed, over to a monster a kicked it up into the air where he grabbed it and threw at a group of them. The monster hit the group and they all disappeared.

A monster got behind and fired a laser at Ulrick. It hit Ulrick and knocked him down. _I'm still alive? This suit must help to protect me from those things. _

Ulrick got up and ran over to the monster that shoot the laser and kicked into the air. It disappeared just like the others. Another swarm of about five monsters appeared. "I can't keep fighting these things," Ulrick huffed.

All five monsters shot a laser. Ulrick put up his arms in an attempt to shield himself and a small shield appeared around his arms. _Cool, what else do I have?_ Ulrick took something out of his back pocket. It looked like the handle of a sword with a button on the bottom. Ulrick pressed the button and a blade appeared on the handle.

"Sweet," Ulrick cheered. He ran over to the five monsters and stabbed his sword through one and it went into the floor. He used this as a pole-vault and jumped up and landed on another monster, destroying it too.

Ulrick took the sword out of the ground and threw at a monster. It went straight through it and, like a boomerang, came back to Ulrick. Ulrick decide to have a little fun with the last two monsters.

He ran in between the monsters and said, "Hey monsters, why don't you shoot me with your lasers?" The monsters charged up their lasers. Ulrick got ready to jump.

Both monsters shot a laser at the same time. Ulrick jumped and the lasers went right underneath him, hitting the other monster instead of Ulrick. Each monster disappeared.

"That was fun," Ulrick laughed.

"Ugh," Aelita moaned as she sat up, holding her head in pain.

"Aelita are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I found the second."

"Second what?" Ulrick asked.

"I guess I have some explaining to do?" Aelita sighed.

"Yes, yes you do."

* * *

HA again i laugh at you. this is another cliff hanger, (No DUH) i will update soon. and remember everytime you read a story on fanfiction and don't review, Jesu kills a kitten. and everytime you flame someone Jesu kills two kittens. GOODBYE!!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Yo. here is my story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"What is going on," Ulrick asked for the millionth time, "Is it a secret society of ninjas, or better yet, are you an assassin that has come to train me to kill people?"

"You just had to be one of them, didn't you?" Aelita sighed in frustration.

"One of what?" Ulrick asked. He sat down next to Aelita on the floor, having a look of seriousness on his face.

"Well, I guess there's no reason to keep you from the truth."

"Good, now how about you start explaining what the heck those things were," Ulrick said, hardly standing the anticipation.

"How about I start from the beginning; you won't understand anything unless you know the background of everything." Ulrick just nodded his telling Aelita to start already. "Alright," Aelita sighed, "it all started over a thousand years ago, an evil threat was unleashed on the world. The evil was known as Xemdu."

"Xemdu," Ulrick looked confused, "that sounds like a villain from some science fiction movie."

"Trust me he's the real deal."

"Ok, continue."

"Well, anyway, he tormented the world until the Three Warriors of Earth vanquished him. There was a great battle that lasted many months. After the sixth month had passed, things looked grim for the Three Warriors of Earth. They decided it was time to destroy Xemdu even if it meant sacrificing themselves. In the final battle, the warriors destroyed all of Xemdu's minions and went straight for him. With the combined power of Water, Fire, and Air the warriors made one super attack that destroyed Xemdu, but in the process destroyed of them except for one. That one is me."

Ulrick looked at Aelita in aw, "So, you're telling me you're over a thousand years old."

"One thousand two hundred and sixty two next May," Aelita said, "but that's beside the point. The prophecy told that Xemdu would return. Those things that you destroyed were some of his monsters."

"Monsters? Okay so now you're telling me that this _Xemdu _can create monsters at will."

"Basically. Anyway, the prophecy told about how my friends would be reincarnated and help me to defeat Xemdu once and for all."

"If what you say is true, then why do I not remember any of this?"

"Well, that is one thing I can't figure out. Maybe being dead for over one thousand years erased your mind. But that is not the point, now that I've found you, you can help me found Jay."

"Jay? I am just guessing, but is he the other warrior person?"

"Yes."

"What my old name?"

"Ullen."

"Ullen? That's the stupidest name I ever heard."

"That's your name. Anyway you and I can now go and find Jay."

"Do you have any idea of where he might be?"

"Well, I know that his current name will begin with a J."

"You know that, how?"

"Your name was Ullen, now it's Ulrick. Both of those names begin with "U," so it might be the same with Jay. He was also your best friend back when we destroyed Xemdu the first time, so he might be one of your best friends.

"I only have one best friend with the letter "J" as the first letter of his name."

"Who is that?" Aelita asked anxious to find out who her long lost friend might be.

"Jeremie."

* * *

hahahahahahahahaha i laugh at you yet again. the contest is still going on, so please submit a few titles. I bid you ado.


End file.
